Game Bound
by spongethom
Summary: Felix is just a normal person playing games with his friends until one day, his friends are no longer there to play games with him. Pewdiepie must save his friends before he dies in the game as well as in real life.


**Chapter 1**

**The Beginning of the End**

Pewds was sitting in his favourite chair in front of his Razor laptop, scrolling through his games on steam trying to decide which game he should play. The decision wasn't hard in his opinion.

He, Cry, Minx, Krism, and Ken had planned to get together to play a co-op game since they hadn't played or uploaded any videos of them playing any in a few months. Felix quit scrolling and began setting up his face-cam and Fraps so that he was ready to recording when they opened the game. The group of friends was going to play Trouble in Terrorist Town (Garry's Mod).

Once Pewds was finally done and set up for the co-op video, he opened Skype in a seperate window.

Before he chose one of the contacts to call, Felix pulled out his phone to text the a fair warning.

"Hey guys. You ready?"

Pewds sat down his phone after he was finished sending the text to his friends and began looking through the games once again. Felix's cell phone buzzed almost immediately after he began scrolling. A reply from Minx.

"I'm ready whenever you are!"

Her text read. Pewds grabbed his phone again and after reading the message, typed in:

"I guess I'll call you then!"

After he sent the text, it took a few seconds for Minx to reply. When she did, the message simply read:

"OK. Call away!"

Pewdie grabbed his mouse and moved it so that the cursor was over Minx's contact picture and clicked on it. Her page pulled up, but before Felix could press "voice call", a seperate window popped up. It was an incoming voice call.

Looks like Minx decided to call me instead, Pewds thought as he clicked "accept".

"Hey." Felix sat for a couple seconds, waiting for Minx to respond. "Hello?" Still, she didn't answer.

It took several seconds to hear something from the other side. Minx finally answered the greeting, yet it was responded with a question. "Hello?"

"Hey!" Pewds repeated. "I thought I was gonna call you?" Felix slipped in a chuckle after he asked this.

"What're you talking about?" Again, she said this in the form of a question.

"Well... You called me, but it's not that big of a dea-"

"No I didn't."

"Don't you fucking interrupt me!" A sense of humour showed as he said this, but still he said in all seriousness. Yet the seriousness faded as he made his strange faces into the camera.

All this time, Minx couldn't help but burst into her famous contagious laughter. "I'm sorry!" She said through her intake of breath. "But I didn't call you. I was busy messaging Krism."

As the laughter died down on Minx's side, everything became quite quiet. Yes, that's it. Silence. But, no. It wasn't just silent. Felix filled the silence with deep thought. What did she mean she didn't call? He had just answered her call.

"Pewds? You there?" Minx's smile showed through the tone of her voice as she spoke. "Are you okay? You're not going crazy on me, are you?"

Felix was a bit confused but figured that his Skype was messing up or he had just read the window wrong when he "answered Minx's call".

"Nah. Not going crazy. Just a little confused. I think my Skype had a small glitch is all. It's cool now." Felix laughed. "So, do you know if the others are ready yet?"

"Er...yeah. I think s-" Minx's voice ended there. And that's when Skype closed and things got strange.

"What the-?!" Felix grabbed his mouse and moved the pointer over the Skype icon, cursing in his native tongue. "Why does Skype have to be such a derp on the day I decide to play co-op?" Surprisingly Felix was already frustrated and he hadn't even started editing the video yet.

Pewds double-clicked the icon and waited for it to open, but noticed that it wasn't even highlighting when he pressed it.

"What the hell is wrong with Skype?" Felix tried everything. He tried right-clicking it and pressing "open", but the bar wouldn't even drop down. He even tried moving it, but it was as if it was glued to the desktop.

"What is up with th-"

"Pewdie." A voice spoke with about the same pitch as Marzia's, his girlfriend, but it could not have been Marzia. Not only did the voice not have an Italian accent like her, but Marzia was in Italy visiting old friends and spending time with family members. It could not be her.

"Minx?" Pewds took a crazy guess at the mystery voice, but Skype wasn't even open. And there was also that British accent problem again. This voice was purely American. How could it be her?

"Minx?" The voice repeated Felix's question in a lower octave than before and burst into a loud laughter. Listening to the voice was like listening to dub-step talk as soon as the bass drops, each second the voice lowering in octave. Felix felt as though his eardrums would implode due to the deafening laughter. In attempt to make the sound stop, he threw off his headphones, but still, he sat unsuccessful with the laughter ringing in his ears.

"Not Minx, but your worst nightmare, Felix Kjellberg." The mystery person or _thing_ (whatever it was) laughed again, a little quieter than the time before.

"Who are you? Where are you? What do you want?" Pewdie had so many questions for this... _thing_. He looked around the room: under the bed, in the closet, anywhere to find where this voice was coming from.

"I'm not in your room, you fool. Look at your computer."

Sitting back down at his desk, Felix watched the screen of the computer, in a kind of state of shock. Anticipation was in the air and Felix's body was tense. Well? What was he waiting on? What was on the screen? Nothing.

"There- there's nothing the-" Pewdie stopped abruptly as six large, bold words spread across the screen as if he was typing out himself: HELLO PEWDIEPIE. WELCOME TO MY DOMAIN.

Felix jumped as they popped up, pushing himself up against the back of the chair. "How d-did you do that? What are you? A hacker?" Pewdie tried his best to keep his voice steady and full with confidence, but could tell that his shock and fear were showing through his shaky voice.

The voice boomed a chuckle and then answered Felix's question. "A hacker? No, no. As I said before, I am your worst nightmare. That is all you need to know. As for who I am _exactly_, that is for me to know and for _you_ to find out. You may call my Occidereas."

"My worst nightmare? Yeah...sure. What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that I want to play a game with the famous PewDiePie. So hows about it, Kjellberg? Let us play a game."

Confusion. That's all. What was happening? Who was this thing? "What the hell are you talking ab-?" Suddenly Felix was struck with the feeling he got during jump scares. Like a mini heart attack. Like riding the Superman ride at Six Flags or Tower of Terror at Disney and dropping from the top. Like your stomach is in your chest. Pewds went in a fit of hoarse, raspy coughing.

The laughter came again. Occidereas calmed and said, "Well, well. I'm surprised. I suppose my plan is already in affect then. Do you feel _it_ coursing through your veins yet?" His voice had a sense of satisfaction in it.

"What did you do to me?!" By this time, Felix was on his knees, his vision darkening. Pewds brought up his hand and coughed once again before falling onto the ground.

Felix laid there. On his back. "Oh, you will see my dear boy." Then everything went black.

* * *

**Hi! This is my first time to post fanfiction on here. :) Please post comments and ratings. Leave me some advice. That would be nice! Yep. Anyways! Hope you enjoyed it and... yeh. I'll try posting the next chapter next week :D BAI!**

**-Spongethom**


End file.
